


X-ray

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [39]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caught, Embarrassment, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: Kara is taking her cousin to meet her friends. It doesn't turn out how anyone expected.





	

If there was one thing Clark found he hated it was when he let his cousin convinced him to go to diffrent places. Not that he hated traveling it was more of the people she wanted him to meet. As of now he was being dragged to Central City to meet a couple new friends of hers. It wouldn’t have bothered him if it hadn’t been such short notice. Not only that but he always felt uncomfortable in another hero’s city without introducing himself first. Granted he figured that Superman and Supergirl wouldn’t be needed with how fast the Flash was but it was common courtesy.

“Come on. It’s fine.” Kara rolled her eyes as she pulled him along the busy streets. The first place had been the police station which is apparently were two of her friends work. Finding out that Eddie and Barry weren’t there he was then dragged off to STAR labs. No one seemed to be there either. With a huff of annoyance Kara used her vision to see through the walls. Clark rolled his eyes, planning on knocking when she yelped in shock. Looking over Kara seemed surprised. Tilting his head Clark used his own x-ray vision only to stop at once when he saw a young brunette man firmly wrapped around another man. Kara immediately opened the doors, causing the alarms to go off though she didn’t seem bothered as she continued in, Clark awkwardly following after. Inside the main area where several people.

“Where is Barry?”

“He went to go check on some-”

“Here!” the young man from before, Barry?, called as he ran in.

“And where is that guy you were making out with?” Kara challenged.

“What man?” another woman demanded. Clark wasn’t sure who Barry was but he sent him an apologetic look anyway. The kid obviously didn’t want the others knowing about him.

“What did he look like?”

“Tall, muscular, a blue jacket with a fur hoo-”

“YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH CAPTAIN COLD?” Clark really felt bad for the kid.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure.


End file.
